


Kinktober 12

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coitus, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex, Woman on Top, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean wants her to bite him. He doesn’t need to ask her twice.





	Kinktober 12

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Kinktober with prompt Biting. Directly follows the previous Kinktober fic. I apologize for nothing.

She looked up at Dean from her crouch, the expanse of his torso directly above her, smooth skin begging to be marked. Giving his slacks a tug, they slid easily down his legs to pool around his ankles. His boxers quickly followed, and she leaned in and bit the taut skin covering his hips. It was only a small bite, but she felt his cock twitch in her hand at the feeling. 

“Mm, I think you liked that,” she teased, her voice husky with desire.

She licked the place where she bit him, then proceeded to nip a trail to his groin. She felt his muscles tremble beneath her lips, a breathy moan reaching her ears when she licked along the same trail, soothing the bites. She repeated the pattern on the other side, the bites light enough that they left no marks. Dean’s cock was leaking pre-come by the time she reached the end of the trail and she caught it with a swipe of her tongue over the tip of his cock. Dean sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of her warm wet tongue on his cock.

“I need more of this,” she purred, reaching up to pull off the glove restraining his wrists.

Dean rubbed his wrists but had no time to do anything else before she was pushing him down onto the bed. At her direction, he lay in the middle of the bed while she straddled his hips. Pulling off the blindfold as well, she tossed it aside. With his eyes on her, she pulled her dress over her head, finally revealing her body to Dean. He drank her in, his hands coming up to caress her skin. When she leaned down, his arms came up to embrace her. Her lips brushed over the skin of Dean’s neck.

“Want more, Dean?” Her teeth scraped lightly against his skin and she felt him shiver.

He nodded, but it was not enough. When she stayed still, he got the hint.

“Yes. Please,” he whispered hoarsely, his fingers digging into the flesh of her back in anticipation.

She bit down hard enough to leave a mark and felt the rumble of the moan that punched out of him at the feeling. His cock twitched against her where it was trapped between them. Her tongue flicked out to soothe the bite just before she bit down again. Her blunt teeth worried at his flesh, marking him as hers. It took her a moment to realize that the low growl she heard was coming from her.

Shifting her hips, she slipped one hand down to guide him inside her. His cock slid in easily, filling her as perfectly as ever. Grabbing his wrists, she held them down against the mattress, her hips moving, rolling, sliding his cock into and out of her pussy. All the while, she kept finding new spots to mark, her teeth sinking into his flesh over and over. Each time, Dean would moan with such desperation; it shot straight to her core, her pussy pulsing with need. 

Their fingers entwined while she held his hands down, using the grip as leverage while she rode him. Dean trembled beneath her, wanting to come so badly yet held back by the tie still wrapped tightly around his cock and balls. Finally, she had mercy on him, one hand slipping between them to pull the fabric ribbon undone. Dean cried out at the feeling, shivers running up his spine. His balls tightened. His fingers tightened on hers, holding on as if his life depended on it.

She was almost there. She bit down hard just where his neck joined his shoulder. Dean gave a shout, his cock twitching inside her, and then he was coming, his orgasm rippling through him while his body trembled under her. When she felt him quiet, she finally let go, her tongue soothing the bite with slow soft licks. 

“I’m sorry.” His whisper ruffled her hair, tickling her skin.

“Oh, you’re gonna make it up to me,” she teased, almost hearing his eyes roll.

“Yes, ma’am. Whatever you want.” She could feel his smile where he rested his cheek against the top of her head.


End file.
